Many different sports require a player to launch a projectile (e.g. a ball, puck or the like) towards a goal or target. For a player to improve their eye hand coordination, they typically practice by launching projectiles towards an unattended goal or a target. During practice, players typically do not hit the goal or the target with every launched projectile and, when the goal or target is positioned in front of a structure, this can lead to the launched projectile striking and damaging the structure.
Sports screens or shields have been developed to be used as training aids with goals or targets. These screens or shields may are typically positioned either on or around a goal or target to prevent a launched projectile that misses the goal or target from travelling a great distance beyond the goal or target or striking a structure behind the goal or target.
Depending on the type of goal or target being used for practice, the sports screens or shields currently available can be very large in size and therefore cumbersome to position on or around the goal or target.
Accordingly, there is a need for new or improved retractable sports screens.